Klinsy
Klinsy is a ditzy teen genius who appears as a boss in The Legend of Dark Witch and The Legend of Dark Witch 2. She will also appear as a playable character in the Nintendo Switch version of Brave Dungeon. Appearance and Personality Klinsy is a teenage girl with shoulder-length pink hair. In The Legend of Dark Witch, she wears a dress that exposes her navel, while in The Legend of Dark Witch 2;, she wears more trendy clothes and keeps her hair in low pigtails. Her weapon is a staff embedded with Syega crystals. Klinsy is depicted as a bit of an airhead, but her ditzy demeanor belies an intellect far beyond her years. History The Legend of Dark Witch Klinsy appears as a boss. She is a librarian in Heaven's Garden and is considered a prodigy in Syega research. Zizou visits her for information on the Syega crisis, while Riva wants to silence Klinsy as part of her schemes. She repeats the following attacks in order. Unlike other bosses from this game, Klinsy will always start with her first attack, even on Lunatic. * Klinsy summons a beam of energy that stops halfway across the field. After a moment, the blast either fires straight forward or climbs to one of two heights, just above the character's head, or at maximum jump height, before firing forward. On easy, she fires 2 Beams with long pauses between them, on Normal, she fires 4 with a breif pause between each, and on Lunatic, she gives almost no time between each beam, but still fires just 4. * Klinsy summons Dia Missile 4 times. Three (Easy difficulty) or five (Normal/Lunatic) needles appear around the player in a semicircle, alternating between appearing clockwise and counter-clockwise. After a brief moment, they all converge upon the player. This attack is dodged by jumping forward slightly, the margin of error significantly decreasing on higher difficulties. To note, the needles will appear based on where the player is as they individually spawn in; As such, if the player moves while the needles are spawning, it can cause some misshapen formations, making it easier or harder to dodge them all. You can also prevent the far right or left needles from spawning at all if you stand on the left or right edge of the screen respectively. * Starting at yellow health, Klinsy will summon two clouds that rain stars, dividing the field into thirds. This move is not dangerous on its own, but essentially holds the player to a small portion of the field. The clouds last about 2 Seconds on Easy, 2 and a half on Normal, and 3 on Lunatic. * Starting at red health, Klinsy will summon a flaming phoenix that moves forward slowly and rises exponentially fast. The phoenix cannot be destroyed except via Divide Ice, and starting on Normal, will fire 4 missiles at the player as it travels. The Phoenix acts identically between Normal and Lunatic. Klinsy's weakness is Divide Ice. In addition to dealing extra damage, it will cancel her current attack and freeze her. Defeating Klinsy grants the player Dia Missile. ''The Legend of Dark Witch 2'' Klinsy returns as a boss in Dark Witch 2. She has joined the infamous group of researchers known as Ich. She repeats the following attacks in order: * Klinsy shoots fireballs that either travel straight forward or curves in an upward or downward arc. On Very x2 Easy and Casual, she fires 4 fireballs with long pauses between each. On Expert, she spawns 6 Fireballs with a brief pause between each, and on Lunatic, she fires 12 in very rapid succession. * Klinsy summons 3 water pillars, not unlike those in her Heaven's Gardens stage, and also like them, block shots from passing through. They typically spawn with 1 behind the player, 1 in front of the player, and 1 close to the player's current position. These Pillars last about 2 and a half seconds. There are no differences in this attack from one difficulty to another. * Starting at yellow health, Klinsy can cause an explosion of energy on the ground. Once cast, the explosion takes about 2 and a half seconds to activate. The explosion has a small and short lasting hitbox, making it fairly simple to dodge. There are no differences in this attack from one difficulty to another. * Her Revenge Magic is Dia Missile. She summons needles clockwise in a semicircular pattern that surround the player and converge on them. Like the first game, the position at which the needles appear are dependent on the player's position as the needles spawn, meaning if you move while the needles spawn, the attack can become easier or harder to dodge. This attack spawns 3 needles 3 times on Very x2 Easy and Casual, 5 Needles 3 times on Expert, and 5 needles 4 times on Lunatic. Klinsy is "weak" to Overhelm. While Overhelm does not deal any damage, none of Klinsy's attacks will lower Overhelm's durability. This makes the weapon useful for dealing with Dia Missile. Klinsy will again give the player Dia Missile once she is defeated. Gallery 7E97B46A-36D6-4B40-ACEE-C460D958C73E.png|Klinsy from DW1 (Info box on official website) 3AC3B0FC-7E06-4C5B-B250-EF1087028BB8.png|Klinsy DW1 Profile Icon FBECE2C8-B550-410A-AF88-A22FBD4F6CD7.png|Klinsy DW1 Twitter banner E08001E9-E362-4F68-A346-B9957322BE68.png|Klinsy DW2 Profile Icon 06DF1B4D-F0A5-45CB-ABAE-D6B0C59AF05B.png|Klinsy DW2 Twitter banner 75F588EA-0729-4075-8FF6-A49CD625F4AF.png|Klinsy BD+COMBAT Profile Icon 06760594-D982-4D80-A1EA-2D3C997A0F9B.png|Klinsy BD+COMBAT Twitter banner 8E27B4B2-70E2-4A70-8AB2-14CB5F1FF5DB.png|Klinsy BD2 Profile Icon 3C448DBF-1826-43ED-A2B0-411C6D070D8D.png|Klinsy BD2 Alternate Profile Icon Klinsy DW2.jpg|Klinsy from DW2 D38C8954-6A04-4CA8-9B21-668EDFBCE930.png|Klinsy DW2 (info box from official website) Klinsy1.jpg|Klinsy from DW1 DW1R Klinsy Profile icon.jpeg|Klinsy DW1R Profile Icon (US & EU) Category: Characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters